Caminos Separados
by AllenJoker
Summary: Natsu toma una mision en solitario algo en la mision lo lleva a matar magos oscuros sin poder volver a fairy tail y con nuevas personas quien cuidar.


**Nota del autor: Aqui esta mi primer historia de fairy tail esto esta ubicado antes de los examenes de clase s por lo cual natsu no estara en el examen ni sera miembro de fairy tail, nose si saltar cuando vuelve el grupo de tenrou o no me gustaria que me den su opinion al respecto.**

 **No poseo fairy tail ni ninguno de sus personajes**

 _Fairy tail_

Natsu no sabía muy bien la razón, solo que últimamente se sentía apartado de sus amigos lo que le llevo a hacer una misión en solitario.

Tubo que escapar a escondidas de su casa mientras happy dormía, después de todo si le decía de que quería tomar una misión solo llevaría a una serie de preguntas que no sentia con ganas de responder.

Fue la primera persona en el gremio, sin contar a mirajane que era la responsable de abrir el mismo, rápidamente fue a al tablón de misiones y busco una que le llevaría el mayor tiempo posible para completar.

Se decidió por uno que tenía como objetivo la destrucción de un gremio oscuro, la mayor dificultad seria llegar ahi despues de todo estaba en la frontera de fiore y tendría que atravesar un denso bosque para llegar allí, el tiempo estimado hasta el lugar era de una semana en total serian mas de dos semanas antes de volver.

Dirigiéndose a la barra se acerco a mira, que lo estaba observando desde que entro a la alianza, para que esta aprobara la misión.

"¿Que trae tan temprano al gremio natsu?" Pregunto interrogante mira, después de todo era muy raro ver a natsu temprano y además happy no estaba con el lo que lo hacía más sospechoso.

"Quiero hacer esta misión" Dejando el anuncio de la misión en la barra.

"¿Vas a esperar a tu equipo?" Mientras aprobaba la misión.

"No mira iré solo" Suavemente pronuncio natsu no quería que mira lo interrogue era lo que quería evitar después de todo.

Dándose cuenta de su mirada, mira sabía que no contestaría sus preguntas sobre el tema sin importar cuanto tratara.

"Solo ten cuidado si" Dándole una sonrisa natsu salió de la alianza con dirección a la estación de tren.

"Porque tengo la sensación de que no lo veré por largo tiempo" Suspiro mira antes de volver a trabajar.

 _1 semana después frontera de fiore_

"Así que este es el lugar" Nos encontramos con natsu enfrente de un castillo anticuado, la sede del gremio oscuro " Enterrador de almas" el cual debía destruir.

"Esto es raro" Murmuro natsu no se había encontrado con nadie de camino aquí, tampoco había seguridad en la entrada.

"Podría ser una trampa pero no veo cualquier otra entrada" Adentrándose en el gremio se sorprendió al encontrarlo totalmente vacio, recorrió la mayoría de las salas principales del edificio con el mismo resultado.

Cuando estaba por rendirse noto un extraña elevación de la alfombra que cubría la sala del gremio, levantándola se encontró con una especie de puerta que lo conducía hacia abajo.

Inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta, fue capaz de sentir los olores de un total de 40 personas.

"Conque allí estaban" Encendiendo su mano en fuego, procedió a bajar las escaleras.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de descenso llego a una puerta, abriéndola suavente vio lo que parecía ser una gran sala pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que todo el gremio estaba espaldas a él, por lo que no habían notado su presencia, se encontraban en ronda en torno a una persona.

Natsu procedió a mezclarse entre los integrantes del gremio para descubrir lo que estaba pasando antes de actuar.

 _Con los magos oscuros_

"Hoy es el día" Hablo el líder del gremio en vos alta, a su lado se encontraba un orbe grande, en el se podía ver algún tipo de energía similar al fuego pero su color era totalmente negro.

En el suelo se podían ver dos niñas exactamente iguales de nomas de 7 años de edad, tenían el pelo de color amarillo pálido casi blanco, se encontraban inconscientes por el momento.

"Sacrificaremos a estas dos diosas, en este orbe que tanto nos costo consegir se encuentra un poco de la magia del todo poderoso acnologia, cuando quememos con ella a estas dos la magia desprendida será suficiente para atraer al gran mago negro zeref" Chasqueando los dedos el orbe que contenía la magia desapareció dejando libre.

Con una de sus manos haciendo uso de su magia atrajo la energía caótica de acnologia hacia el piso y con la otra mano levanto las dos niñas justo encima de la magia del rey dragon.

"Por zeref" Anuncio el líder recibiendo un coro de aprobación de sus miembros.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cortar la distancia que separaba a las niñas del fuego sintió un inmenso dolor en cara, no fue más de una decima de segundo después de salir volando y chocar violentamente contra la pared.

"No aras nada de eso bastardo" Rugió natsu que inmediatamente después golpear al mago oscuro tomo a las niñas lejos del fuego negro.

El líder no tardo mucho en volver a sus pies y que no estaba contento estaba a punto de lograr lo que se propuso hace mucho tiempo solo para ser golpeado por alguien que no conocía, inspeccionando lentamente a su nuevo enemigo, noto algo que lo hizo estrecha sus ojos en fastidio.

En el brazo del joven había una marca que conocía muy bien maldiciendo en vos baja sabiendo ahora que estaba tratando con un mago de fairy tail.

"Que están esperando tontos mátenlo!" Rugió en ira el maestro del gremio, sabia que tenia que matarlo rápido o podría causarle muchos problemas.

Sin perder tiempo los magos acusaron a natsu sin importarle que sostenía a las niñas en sus brazos, natsu hacia lo posible para esquivar pero estaba limitado por la carga delicada que llevaba.

"No puedo atacar con ellas mientras las sostengo solo las quemaría" Pensaba natsu mientras continuaba esquivar todos los ataques que lanzaban a el.

Tomando toda la distancia que pudo conseguir deposito a las dos niñas en el suelo suavemente dándose la vuelta tomo una postura mirando fijamente a los magos que se acercan.

" _ **RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO**_ " El torrente de llamas efectivamente elimino casi a la totalidad de los magos excepto a dos de ellos y el líder que estaba mucho mas atrás.

"Así que estamos tratando con el famoso salamandra" Comento uno de los magos a su compañero.

"Eso parece pero aquí morirá" Saltando directamente a natsu.

"Vengan" Respondió natsu con una sonrisa.

Natsu se mantuvo firme a esperar a su oponte el cual venia corriendo a gran velocidad cuando su puño estuvo a una pulgada de su cara, natsu se dispuso a moverse pero se vio totalmente inmovilizado, sus piernas estaban firmemente sujetas al suelo por lo que parecía ser cuerdas gruesas hechas de piedra, cuando el puño conecto el efecto fue instantáneo natsu voló recto a la pared formando un cráter en ella, la piedra que lo sostenía salió volando junto con él.

"Veras salamandra mi magia no es tan interesante pero eficaz, ella solo aumenta mi fuerza exponencialmente por experiencia nadie a sobrevivido a mas de tres de mis golpes" Termino el mago tan pronto como lo hizo natsu salió disparado de donde se encontraba a gran velocidad que tomo por sorpresa al mago de fuerza.

" _ **PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO**_ " Conectando asi el abdomen del mago oscuro mandándolo así al otro lado de la sala.

"Un muy buen golpe salamandra" Felicito el mago después de escupir un poco de sangre "Pero parece que mi golpe fue más efectivo" Haciendo referencia a la frente del mago de fuego que tenía un corte que estaba sangrando abundantemente.

Natsu no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque su instinto lo obligo a moverse hacia atrás lo que hizo salvarse de ser apuñalado por un pico de roca muy afilada que salió en el lugar que estaba parado un segundo atrás.

Dirigiendo su mirada al otro mago de la habitación que tenía sus dos manos bajo tierra" Un mago de tierra" natsu concluyo.

Corriendo hacia el se vio obligado a esquivar cientos de picos que provenían de todas direcciones esto no detuvo a natsu que avanzo hasta estar al lado del mago.

" _ **ATAQUE ALA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO**_ " Pero en vez de golpear al mago golpeo una pared de piedra, pero esta fue fácilmente destruida por el poder del ataque cosa que sorprendió al mago de tierra que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a el siguiente ataque del pelirrosa "GARRA DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO" Golpeando con éxito al mago dejándolo inconsciente.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue golpeado brutalmente en el abdomen lo que lo hizo caer de rodillas escupiendo sangre.

"Aumentando la fuerza en mis piernas puedo moverme muy rápido yo que tu lo tendría en cuenta" Dijo siniestramente el mago oscuro, en los próximos minutos natsu fue usado literalmente como pelota de voleibol de un lado a otro sin poder seguir la velocidad del mago natsu solo podía limitarse a recibir golpes.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el poderoso salamandra?" Reia maniáticamente dejando caer a natsu con una fuerte patada creando un cráter en el suelo.

"Maestro veo que va a continuar con el ritual" El líder del gremio se encontraba reuniendo la energía caótica de su alrededor en ese momento había terminado su tarea y se disponía a continuar lo que tenia planeado.

"Por supuesto" Mirando a las niñas en el suelo usando su magia hizo levitar la magia de acnologia lanzándola directamente hacia ellas justo antes de golpearlas natsu se interpuso delante del ataque.

Inmediatamente comenzó a comer la magia, mientras lo hacia podía sentir los cambios en su cuerpo, esto no había pasado antes cuando comió grandes cantidades de magia que no sea fuego esas veces solo había aumentado su poder mágico pero esto era diferente lo comprendió plenamente cuando termino de ingerir por completo la magia.

La magia de acnologia se había fusionando con su magia de fuego podía sentir el caos dentro suyo la enorme cantidad de magia que se había instalado en su cuerpo sabia que no desaparecería, fue entonces cuando descubrió plenamente se había convertido en un dragón con dos elementos.

El fuego y caos se arremolinaban en torno a el pero ese no es cambio mas sorprendente, su apariencia era totalmente diferente, su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta su espalda baja salvajemente sus brazos estaban cubiertos de escalas rojas y negras en un patrón de llamas triviales, sus manos ahora eran garras, también podía sentir sus escalas en el pecho.

Estoy en dragón force sabia inmediatamente natsu su poder mágico estaba por las nubes tanto así que podia ver a los dos magos oscuros luchaban por respirar ante la presión de su magia.

"¿Que les hicieron a las niñas?" Exigió natsu no sabía porque pero su olor no era completamente humano, era parecido al olor de los dragón slayers que no eran totalmente humanos, no podía definir que eran y eso lo asustaba.

El líder se levanto y puso una sonrisa maniática antes de contestar.

"Fuimos a una pequña ciudad cerca de aquí y matamos a todos los adultos tomamos todos los niños y los trajimos aquí intentamos ponerles lacrimas de GodSlayer magia pero no lo soportaban asi que mayoría de ellos murieron casi perdí la esperanza, hasta que estas dos lo lograron después de gritar un mes entero mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbraba a la magia, ni si quiera yo entiendo como sobrevivieron"

Termino riendo locamente claramente había perdido la cordura tanto que no había notado el cambio de actitud del dragón en frente de el.

Lo primero que sintió natsu era la ira mas ira que de la que había sentido en toda su vida pero adiferencia de otras veces en las que esta ira era caliente como su fuego que le deba poder para vencer a su enemigo en este caso la ira se convirtió en furia fría.

El instinto asesino que desprendia de natsu era tan grande que todos los magos oscuros que habían despertado hacia un rato querían nada más que estar inconscientes de nuevo.

Natsu sabía que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse otras veces podría vencer a su enemigo a una pulgada de su vida pero no esta vez, esta vez iba a matar a cada uno de estos bastardos.

Sin decir una palabra se movió rápidamente al mago que estaba más cerca y clavo su brazo en el pecho luego procedió sacarlo y hacer lo mismo con el siguiente hasta que solo quedaban el mago de fuerza y el maestro que solo podían ver en completo terror como sus camaradas eran asesinados por el demonio delante de ellos.

Durante los próximos cinco minutos solo de podían escuchar los gritos de dos personas hasta que natsu decidió que era suficiente.

"Me gustaría haberlos torturado mas pero veo que no lo resistirían" Dijo natsu con una cara sin emociones mientras miraba a las dos cosas que no se podían considerar humanos por mas tiempo, solo eran dos pedazos de carne carbonizadas apenas respirando.

" _ **RUGIDO CAOTICO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO**_ " Un torrente de llamas rojas y negras consumió a lo que quedaba de los dos magos y siguió su camino destruyendo todo a su paso dejando un enorme agujero hacia afuera de la cueva subterránea.

Respiro profundo varias veces antes de calmarse totalmente y su dragón force desapareció sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer tomo a las dos niñas y subió a la parte superior del gremio busco la enfermería, cuando la encontró deposito a las dos niñas en las camas.

Estaba buscando en los estantes una poción para despertarlas ya que habían sido dormidas por algún tipo de hechizo y necesitaba una poción para despertarlas sabía lo que estaba buscando porque mira le había enseñado cual era cuando algo similar había ocurrido.

"Lo encontré" Suspiro con alivio antes de dárselos a las niñas que tragaron inconscientemente la poción no paso ni un minuto antes de que las dos comenzaron a despertar.

Lo primero que noto natsu era que además de su pelo también compartían sus ojos ambas tenían ojos azules profundos, lo segundo que noto fue su cara de miedo cosa que podía entender por todo lo que habían pasado.

"Tranquilas no les hare daño" Suavemente musito natsu viendo como se empezaban a calmar antes que pudieran hablar natsu continuo "Soy un mago que tenia la misión de destruir este gremio estamos solo nosotros tres aqui" Logrando que ambas se calmaran por completo.

"¿Cómo te llamas señor?" Pregunto una de ellas que tenía el cabello más corto hasta el final del cuello ya que era la única forma de diferenciarlas hasta el momento.

"Soy natsu dragneel" Sin dejar de hablar lo mas suavemente posible.

"Yo me llamo Umi y ella es mi hermana Mei gracias por salvarnos señor natsu" Exclamo ella con una voz triste que natsu no podía culparla.

"¿Tienen a dónde ir?" Sabiendo que sus padres estaban muertos no quería empujar el tema.

"Vivíamos con nuestros abuelos nuestros padres nos abandonaron al nacer y ellos murieron cuando.."

Mei no pudo terminar de hablar cuando las lagrimas que se estaban acumulando finalmente salieron hacia fuera al igual qu sus recuerdos, umi no estaba mejor ellas se abrasaron con fuerza llorando una en el hombro de la otra.

Natsu no sabía qué hacer en esta situación hace tan solo unas horas que las llevaría a fairy tail con él pero después de lo que había hecho el sabía que no podía volver al gremio, había roto la regla más importante del gremio no matar a nadie sin importar la situación, solo volvería para ser expulsado y tal vez preso después de esto.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos noto que la situación no había cambiado las niñas seguían llorando y no le gustaba verlas así por lo cual intervino.

"Yo tampoco nunca conocí a mis padres" Comenzó natsu ganando su atención "Ellos me dejaron en el bosque cuando yo era un bebe entonces un dragon me encontró" Natsu procedió a contarles toda su historia con igneel.

Cuando termino su historia vio que las niñas estaban mirándolo con comprensión ya que ellas entendían lo que era ser abandonado.

La conversación siguió hasta que mei hizo la pregunta que había estado temiendo natsu.

"¿Señor natsu mataste a los magos oscuros?" Pregunto con una expresión nerviosa.

Natsu bajo la cabeza y sin mirarlas a los ojos respondió.

"Si lo hice" Natsu esperaba que salieran corriendo o que gritaran de miedo pero no estaba preparado para que ambas niñas lo abrasaran fuertemente.

"¿No tienen miedo de mi?" Pregunto un muy sorprendido natsu al encontrarse con dos caras sonrientes.

"Por supuesto que no tu nos salvaste recuerdas" Contesto umi y mei al mismo tiempo.

Natsu sonrió y las abrazo con más fuerza haciendo a ambas reír.

"No sé lo que hare de ahora en adelante supongo que viajar por fiore ya que no puedo volver a fairy tail ¿quieren venir conmigo?" Pregunto esperanzado natsu en el corto tiempo que había estado con ellas se había encariñado con las niñas y su instinto le decía mantenerlas cerca.

Ambas caras se iluminaron y natsu sabia la respuesta.

Ya habían salido del gremio y estaban con rumbo a la ciudad mas cercana cuando natsu noto la cara de incomodidad de umi.

"¿Sucede algo umi?" Mirando suavemente a la niña.

"¿Podemos decirte pppaaapaa?" Tartamudeando su voz salió tan baja que casi parecía un susurro al aire, pero eso no impidió escucharlo se sorprendió por la pregunta pero de inmediato sabia la respuesta.

"Es que pensamos que igneel te hizo su hijo cuando te encontro entonces nosotras.." Igual de nerviosa exclamo mei.

Natsu se arrodillo a su altura, las miro a los ojos "¿Quieren ser mis hijas?" Pregunto suave pero seriamente.

Ambas entendiendo el mensaje de que quería que ellas estuvieran seguras de que esto era lo que querían.

"Si" Respondieron al unisonó sin ningún tipo de duda en su voz.

"Entonces desde ahora son Umi Dragneel y Mei Dragneel" Dijo natsu alegremente.

"PAPIII" Exclamaron ambas con lagrimas de felicidad abrasándolo con fuerza.


End file.
